Losing Love
by Kita Imaidegawa
Summary: "Erza..." ucap Lucy, lemah. "Apa yang terjadi?" "Kau terkena serangan langsung monster itu dan tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari." Ah! Lucy ingat. Mereka sedang menjalankan misi mengusir monster dari sebuah kota. Monster yang lebih kuat daripada Deliora dan Monster S-class pandemonium. Hal yang terakhir diingatnya adalah monster itu tidak bergeming menghadapi serangan mereka.


Hai, hai. Kita Imadeigawa kembali lagi ke dunia per-fanfic-an. *ga ada yang ngarep*

Kali ini, saya mencoba membuat ff dengan fandom lain, yang sejujurnya maksa banget banget pengen nyoba fandom ini. hhe.

Semoga ga kecewa, yaa...

Happy reading. ^^

**Losing Love**

"Lucy, kami akan pergi, kau mau ikut?" tawar Erza. Salah satu tangannya mengacungkan brosur pekerjaan.

"Tentu." Lucy yang sedang mengobrol dengan Mira segera berdiri untuk bersiap.

"Ayo, cepat, Lucy!" seru Natsu bersemangat. Ia sangat tidak sabar menghadapi misi berbahaya itu.

***Six Hours Later****

"Roar of Fire Dragon!"  
"Ice Wizard Power: Lance!"  
"Sial! Lawan tidak bergeming." Natsu meninju pohon paling dekat dengannya.  
"Natsu..." Happy menatap partnernya khawatir.  
"Erza, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Lucy, cemas.  
Tubuh keempat orang itu - Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, dan Wendy - sudah dipenuhi luka. Bahkan armor Erza retak.  
Erza berusaha bangkit setelah serangan terakhir yang membuatnya mendarat di bebatuan. "Natsu, Wendy, gunakan..."  
"LUCY!"  
Teriakan dari empat orang itu adalah hal terakhir yang didengar Lucy.

Lucy membuka mata perlahan. Samar-samar, semakin jelas, ia dapat melihat langit-langit, tetapi langit-langit itu bukan langit-langit kamarnya.  
"Kau sudah sadar?"  
Lucy menoleh, mendengar suara yang sudah dikenalnya. Erza duduk di kursi dekat jendela.  
Setelah kesadarannya pulih sepenuhnya, Lucy tahu di mana ia berada. Rumah sakit.  
"Erza..." ucap Lucy, lemah. "Apa yang terjadi?"  
"Kau terkena serangan langsung monster itu dan tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari."  
Ah! Lucy ingat. Mereka sedang menjalankan misi mengusir monster dari sebuah kota. Monster yang lebih kuat daripada Deliora dan Monster S-class pandemonium. Hal yang terakhir diingatnya adalah monster itu tidak bergeming menghadapi serangan mereka.  
"Bagaimana dengan misi kita?"  
"Berhasil."

"Syukurlah."

"Lucy-san sudah sadar."

Lucy menoleh. Wendy berdiri di ambang pintu bangsal, Carla dipelukannya.

"Hm. Aku sudah lebih baik." Lucy mengangguk riang.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Wendy. Dia memberikan pertolongan pertama."

"Itu sudah keharusanku." Wendy tersipu.

"Terima kasih, Wendy," ucap Lucy tulus.

BRAK!

Pintu bangsal rumah sakit dibuka dengan kasar. Siapa lagi yang melakukannya selain pria berambut merah muda, Natsu. Terbang di sampingnya, Happy. Dan, di belakangnya berdiri Gray.

"Aha! Lucy sudah sadar!" seru Natsu.

"Untunglah, Lucy." Happy terbang ke arahnya.

"Hm. Kami mengkhawatirkanmu." ucap Gray.

"Terima kasih, minna." Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tetapi, ada kekhawatiran di dalam hatinya.

Natsu menepuk-nepuk pundak Lucy sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

Lucy menatapnya bingung. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Apakah orang ini. . .

"Apakah aku mengenalmu?" Lucy menatap Natsu.

Semua orang - dan exceeds - di ruangan itu menatap gadis pirang itu, terkejut dengan ucapan Lucy.

"Ahahaha. Kau bercanda." Natsu tertawa.

Lucy menggeleng. "Tidak. Sungguh, apakah aku mengenalmu?" Lucy mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Lucy..." Erza bergumam khawatir.

"Lucy, kau mengenal kami semua, kan?" tanya Carla.

Lucy mengangguk. "Kau Carla. Erza, Wendy, dan Gray."

"A-aku...?" tanya Happy, merasa namanya tidak disebut.

"Aku juga mengenalmu?" Lucy semakin bingung, begitu pun semua yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter!" seru Erza mengambil tindakan. Ia segera berlari ke luar bangsal.

"Lucy-san..." Wendy tampak takut sekaligus khawatir.

Tidak lama kemudian, tiga orang datang ke ruangan tempat Lucy dirawat. Erza, dokter, dan perawat.

Dokter memeriksa Lucy selama beberapa saat. Kemudian, Lucy dibawa ke ruangan lain untuk menjalani pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Setelah waktu yang cukup lama, pemeriksaan selesai. Dokter menjelaskan hasil diagnosanya kepada Lucy dan anggota Fairy Tail yang sejak tadi menemaninya - tidak, bukan sejak tadi, melainkan setiap hari selama Lucy belum sadarkan diri.

"Anda mengalami partial amnesia." Dokter itu memulai penjelasan. "Keadaan ini membuat sebagian memori hilang."

"Bisakah disembuhkan?" tanya Lucy penuh harap.

"Mungkin bisa, tetapi akan sangat sulit. Amnesia akibat luka sihir sangat sulit disembuhkan."

"Tidak adakah sihir yang bisa menyembuhkannya?"

"Tidak ada. Amnesia Anda disebebkan kekuatan yang sangat besar sehingga sangat sulit disembuhkan."

Atmosfer di ruangan itu menjadi gelap. Walaupun hanya sebagian memori yang hilang, amnesia tetap amnesia. Tetap saja ada kenangan yang hilang dari seorang Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy bukan lagi Lucy dengan kenangan menyenangkan dan menyedihkannya. Lucy merasa sebagian dirinya hilang bersama memori yang entah apa pernah bersemayan dalam otaknya.

Diam-diam, tanpa diketahui seorang pun di ruangan itu, pemuda berambut merah muda keluar dari ruangan. Jalannya, yang biasanya selalu penuh semangat, kini gontai dengan langkah berat. Ia sangat sangat sangat sedih sekaligus takut. Ia berjalan hingga tiba di taman rumah sakit yang sepi. Ia berharap tidak ada seorang pun yang akan memasuki taman itu. Ia ingin sendiri.

"Lucy, kau melupakan hari itu juga?" Pemuda itu menerawang.

Review, yaaa.. Onegai. ^^


End file.
